Wireless connections established by mobile devices are often used to estimate the number of people in a specific area, such as a conference room, floor of a building, or section of a retail store. However, these estimates are often bloated by people who carry multiple wireless devices and wireless devices carried by people who are external to a building (but are able to connect to wireless access points inside the building). These factors cause wireless analytics solutions to report person counts that are higher than the number of people who are actually present in the area of interest. Similarly, using wireless devices to count people omits those people who are not carrying wireless devices. Modern video systems are able to accurately count people using a virtual “trip wire” that counts people crossing the trip wire overlaid on the video. However, providing video cameras in all locations of a store is costly.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.